2 Hedgehogs Become 1 REMASTERED
by GregTH. The Eleventh Espada
Summary: A Re-write of my Previous Story "2 Hedgehog Become 1", With a New Plot, Shadic is Created as a desperate attempt to stop Eggman's ultimate machine, But now has to live in Sonic and Shadow's shoes...forever *Set in The Archie Sonic Comics Universe*
1. Union of Rivals

_**TWO HEDGEHOGS BECOME ONE REMASTERED**_

_**A Re-write of my previous story "2 Hedgehogs become one", I felt it needed a new plot cause it was so random, here are a few changes**_

_**. The Octodestructor is now just "The Ultimate Machine"**_

_**. Shadic has a new design (Not that it matters)**_

_**. ALMOST Entirely new plot (With Minor things from the original retained)**_

_**. Set in ONLY The Archie Universe (No Sonic X Crossover like the original)**_

_**. Shadic won't randomly babble on about how he's "The Ultimate Fusion"**_

_**. Minor Characters like Cream and Fang the Sniper / Nack the Weasel are absent (They're not important to the plot)**_

_**. The Super Emeralds are Present (I never actually got to that in the original but i never intended to use them)**_

_**. Characters are slightly altered, (Tails is in his Archie form but is smart just like in the games, Shadow is arrogant and obnoxious like Vegeta from Dragon Ball Z)**_

_**. The First Battle won't spawn 4 GODDAMN YEARS like the original**_

_**Also this is my first fic written using my MAC and Let me say this TEXT EDIT IS HELLA OF LOT HARDER TO USE THAN WORD PAD!!!**_

_**----------------------------------------**_

_**THE WAR HAS BEGUN...**_

The So called _End _was near, Eggman had finally done it, He had created the Ultimate Machine, Powered by All 7 Emeralds, No hope remained, Until One day...Where the the savior arrived

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Shadow" Sonic said "We can't beat this thing...unless"

"Unless What"

"...Fusion"

"WHAT?!, Oh yeah those earrings, But no, I pass"

"But it's the only way..."

"NO WAY, I'd rather let Eggman kill me than share a body with you"

"SHADOW!!"

All of a sudden Eggmans Ultimate Machine locked onto the 2 Hedgehogs

"C'MON SHADOW WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME!!!" Sonic yelled as he pulled out the potara earrings. He placed one on his left ear. "Now you put this one on your right ear"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT DOING IT!!!"

"SHADOW IF YOU DON'T WE'RE GOOD AS DEAD!!!"

Shadow growled before turning back to Sonic

"Fine...Give me the earring"

"ALRIGHT!" Sonic said as he threw the Earring to Shadow

"IT'S TIME TO DIE!!!" Eggman shouted as he armed the cannon

"C'mon, C'MON!" Shadow said as he tried to get the Earring on his ear with his shaking hands "You said Right ear, Right?"

"That's right and one more thing, Once we join bodys we'll be stuck in that form...Forever"

"IDOIT!!! YOU TELL ME THIS NOW?!, Don't you think that's import information?!"

"NOW, PERISH!!" Eggman yelled so loud that it reached 100 decibels as he fired the first round of missiles.

"Alright, It's on" Shadow said with the earring finally on his ear

"Great, Thank you Shadow"

All of a sudden the sky turned A Dark blue

"AHAHAHAHAHAH!!!" Eggman laughed

Suddenly Both Hedgehogs were pulled into the air, Turned to face each other and were charging at each other 'till they made contact, Both their bodys turned into pure white Energy that joined together creating a bright flash of light

"HAHAHAHA..HUH?"

The bright light remained Intense before dying down, the flash of light got smaller and formed into the physique of a Hedgehog. Eventually the light faded revealing someone unknown.

The Hedgehog was a Dark Indigo colour, He had 6 Spines on his head, 5 of them on the back stood up with Crimson Stripes similar to Shadow, The Other One hanged over the Edge Creating a fringe that went off to the left that was just narrow of his left Eye, His shoes were Identical to Sonic's but contained the Boosters on Shadows Rocket boots were on the Sole, His Gloves were Black and Fingerless, He also had Shadow's Bangles (Rings), He had a flesh Belly with Shadows white Chest hair, and Lastly he wore Both Potara earrings.

"What the? Who Are you?, Sonic or Shadow?!"

The figure, looked up to the huge machine before making a fist

"I'am Neither Sonic or Shadow, I'am your Destruction!!"

The Hedgehog spoke rather strangely, His voice sounded like Sonic and Shadow speaking at the same time

"Is that so" Eggman said "Have You forgotten about the Missiles I just fired?"

"Forgot?" The Hedgehog said as he raised his fist "Of course not, I can destroy them with one hand"

"Is that so?" Eggman said as the Missiles made their way to him

Something hidden in his Fist starting glowing. Then He lowered his arm and waited for the missiles

"Prepare to Die" Eggman shouted as the missiles were just Feet away

Sudden he opened up his hand (as in to say STOP), The thing hidden was revealed as a small Blue ball of Energy

"You Intend to stop me with that? HAHAHA!!!"

"HELLFIRE RAIN!!!"

All of a sudden the blue ball exploded sending Beams of Energy that homed into into the Missiles and Destroyed them

"Wh...What?! He..He blew them up..."

Eggman smirked

"I Say, you're powerful, If that Blast could of Destroyed those Missiles your power level must be off the Charts...But...You still don't compare to me"

The Hedgehog Smirked and Crossed his arms

"Your wrong Eggman" He said before he uncrossed his arms and switched to a serious look "It's My Destiny to Destroy you"

"HA, Even in a Super Form you couldn't stand a chance"

"Is that so?, Well let's see"

"HAHAHA, You Idoit you realise that my Ultimate Machine contains all 7 Emeralds, You can't possibly turn Super without harnessing their Powers"

"Who Needs Emeralds? My Power is so Great that I can Turn Super without them"

A Strong wings Blew by when suddenly His hair rose up as he slightly kneeled, Clutched both fists and was now Surrounded by a Lightning like aura

"Let's See how Powerful your Machine really is...."

Suddenly a Sudden burst of energy rose up creating an aura. Shadic then began to yell out a long "AHHHH!!" that started out quiet but soon went too so loud, it could wake the dead, He yelled For roughly 10 Seconds before the Aura increased in size and in blink of an eye a small Explosion turned his Fur Completely Gold except for the Crimsom Stripes. The "AHHH!" Got quieter before fading completly, He then looked up to the So-Called ultimate Machine with Smug look on his face.

"IMPOSSIBLE! ONLY THE POWER OF THE EMERALDS CAN GIVE OFF SUCH POWER!"

"Really? Well then, Lets See if the Emeralds and your Machine's power can match This!!!"

Shadic suddenly Jumped high into the air and Lifted up his hand creating a small Blue Ball of Energy

"This is all I need"

"YOU PERCISTANT FOOL, NOW YOU DIE, LASER CANNON, FIRE!!!"

Eggman Suddenly Fired the Laser Cannon, It was a large Purple Beam, The struck it's target but Shadow was niether Burned, Charred or injured, Infact he looked pleased

"Nice Shot, That one really got the blood flowing, can you throw me another? sorry about this but the body's rather new"

"WHAT THE?! HOW?!!!"

"Heh, Your beam is no stronger than a flick of a finger"

"THAT'S IT, THIS ENDS NOW!!!" Eggman yelled

Eggman readied every weapon he had

"NOW DIE!!!" The missiles, Lasers and Bullets fired all aiming at the hedgehog

"Is that all?, I'm disapointed in you Eggy, Chaos Bomb FIRE!!!"

Shadic jolted his arm down as in to throw the Energy ball, The ball was slowly decending before Speeding up, Eggman arsenal passed the small blue ball but the Missiles were destroyed by the hedgehog

"NO, NO!!!" Eggman shouted knowing he was at death's door "Who...Who are you?!"

"Let's See....What do you call a Shadow and a Sonic, **Shadic** sounds alright"

"I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE!!!" Eggman yelled as the small Bomb hit which caused a suprisingly huge explosion and Engulfed the Machine blowing it into Millions of pieces.

"And That's all folks" Shadic said as he made is slow descent downwards before Turning back into his regular form "The Only downside is that I destroyed the emeralds too but oh well" He said as he shrugged his shoulders

Suddenly the Ground started to shake, but before Long Shadic figured it wasn't the ground...it was the Planet

"The Planet!!!, It was already in critical Condition....and I bet the bomb didn't help, I Need to get outta here FAST!!"

Shadic sped off trying to find anyway possible to find the quickest way off the planet.

"C'mon, C'mon, There's gotta be some ship somewhere on this planet, How'd the others get on here?"

All over a sudden Shadic noticed a Large Ship Teetering over the edge of a cliff,

"The Egg Carrier!!!"

With his Incredible speed Shadic sped into the cockpit in seconds

"Okay, How Do I fly this piece of junk?"

All of a sudden the cliff began to give way and the Egg Carrier began to fall over the edge

"Okay I take it back, you're not a piece of junk"

As the ship fell through the air, Shadic noticed something

"ANOTHER SHIP!!!"

Just underneath where the Egg Carrier was going to land was a small one man pod

"That must of been the ship Shadow came here in"

Shadic quickly dived through the Windshield and right away jumped into the pod

"C'MON, FLY!!!" Shadic shouted as he repeatedly Pressed the on-board keyboard, "NO TIME TO PLOT A COURSE, JUST GO!!!"

The pod flew off in a random direction, As It entered outer space, The Planet finally detonated, Huge mounds of Rock and Magma scattered throughout the solar system, as fate would have it, One of the large piece's of Rock connected with Shadic's ship,

"Oh Sh-"

The asteroid smacked the ship knocking Shadic out and sending it off in a random direction

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Meet Shadic PART I

**ME: I know I'd have to do this someday**

**Shadic: I'am The the Ultim....**

**Me: Oh shut it,**

**Shadic: How about no you crazy dutch bastard**

**Me: Stop watching Austin Powers 2!**

**Shadic: NEVAR! (YES, WITH AN A!)**

**Me: (Sigh) I don't own Sonic The Hedgehog ot Dragon Ball**

**Shadic: Dragon ball?**

**Me: That's where the fusion thing came from**

**Shadic: NOOOO! I'M A PLAGIARIST!!!**

**Me:...(Sigh)...**

**------------------**

**PART 2**

_**SOME CHANGES I FORGOT TO MENTION**_

_**. CHARACTERS WON'T UNCONTROLLABLY SWEAR**_

_**. MORE DBZ REFERENCE'S (Sorry if you hate DBZ But to bad)**_

_**And BTW Shadic's are Green...Just thought I mention it**_

"**BOLD**" Shouting

"_Italics" _ Thinking

(Brackets) Author Notes

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

As Shadic's Ship was sent recklessly through the bowel's of space, He woke from his unconscious state to notice he was heading for a small planet, He had never seen it before but he could tell it was populated with huge buildings, As he entered the atmosphere Flames surrounded the pod and part's of the ship began to peel off, Shadic saw the clouds of the Planet but flashed past them in an instant and saw he was heading right for a building

"_This isn't good_"

Shadic ship Crashed right through the building only slowing down the pod before it crashed into the hard ground. As He stepped out of his Pod, he saw some of the inhabitance waling towards him, They were Small Green Aliens

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**1 DAY EARLIER**

Tails was going for his everyday walk. When he felt something under his foot

 "Huh?" The small foxed said as he felt something

He lifted his foot revealing 2 Small clip-on earrings

"What the?" Tails said as he picked them up "Earrings, Well they are pretty, Maybe I should give them to aunt Sally"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tails was walking through Knothole with the earrings in his hands, When suddenly someone snatched them out of his hands,

"HEY!" Tails shouted, the person that snatched them was Rotor

"It can't be, the Potara earrings!!" Rotor said admiring them

"GIVE THEM BACK!!"

"TAILS YOU MAY'VE DISCOVERED THE LEGENDARY LOST LINK!!!"

"Huh?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LATER**

"Hey rote" Sonic said "What's up

"Sonic, Take a look at this" Rotor said as he handed one of the Earrings

"An Earring?"

"Not Just an Earring, A Potara Earring!!!"

"A What?" Sonic asked

"A Magical pair of earrings that combine two people into one"

"You mean...Fusion?"

"Yeah but this is a more complicated form of fusion"

"How?"

"Well...You"

Rotors Speech was interrupt by a sudden shaking

"EARTHQUAKE!!!" Antoine screamed in the distance

"an Earthquake?!, But there hasn't been one in years" Rotor said

"This isn't any normal earthquake, Look over there" Sonic Pointed

Over in the distance, Mile's away was a humungous Machine in Size, As it took flight

"The Egg Carrier?" Sonic said

"Where's it going?"

"Who Knows, But I'll go after it just incase" Sonic said ready to dash

"WAIT!!!" Rotor shouted before Sonic left

"Yeah?"

"Take this with you" Rotor said as he handed Sonic the other Potara Earring "Just Incase"

"Cool, I'll be right back"

Sonic Sped off with the Earrings in his hand before he sped past a familiar face

"Hi Shadow, Bye Shadow" Sonic said as he sped past

"Sonic just a second" Shadow said as he brought Sonic to a stop

'Are you following Eggman?"

"Yeah, Gonna catch up with him, How Longs it Been, 10-11 Months?"

"It's Been a Year and a half since our battle with him and Solaris" Shadow corrected

"Man, That Long?, Well How about you come along? I mean...you are a good guy now"

Shadow frowned

"I'm not a ~_Good Guy_~ as you put it, I simply don't work for Eggman anymore and why are you carrying earrings?"

"Oh these?, They're Potara Earrings"

"Potara Earrings?"

"Yeah, Apparently, If 2 People wear one of them each, they become one person"

"So, It's Fusion"

"Yup, Tail's found them earlier, Apparently Rotor say's their the 'Lost Link', Whatever that mean" Sonic Said "Well whatever it is, I better stop Eggman, You cumin' or not?"

"Why not?" Shadow replied as the Two Hedgehog's sped off into the distance

"So what's he doing this time?" Shadow asked

"Who knows?"

Finally the two arrived at Eggman's base where the Egg Carrier

"EGGMAN!" Shadow shouted

"YOU'RE TOO LATE!"

That was the only thing that boomed from the Egg Carrier

'Shadow..."

"Got it" Shadow replied as he readied his hand "Take this, My new attack"

_"New Attack?" _Sonic thought

"**CHAOS SHINE!!!**"

Shadow fired a Huge Green Bolt (Just Imagine a Large Green Chaos Spear) at the Egg Carrier engulfing it in smoke, the smoke soon cleared revealing the Egg Carrier perfectly intact

"WHAT?!" Shadow shouted "Impossible!, I've been developing that move for weeks!"

"Alright, My turn" Sonic Said

"What?" Shadow asked

"You're not the only one who's been doing some *Secret Training*"

Sonic held his open hand out and supports his wrist with his other hand (Just like Yamcha from Dragon Ball holds his arm when doing the spirit ball), Then A small Blue ball of energy formed in his hand, Chaos energy

"I see" Shadow said "You've learned how to control Chaos energy"

Sonic Smirked and fired it "SONIC TYPHOON!"

The Ball connected with the egg carrier but failed in leaving any damage

"So much for that" Sonic said as his self-confidence and Self-respect dropped dramatically

However then The small door on the side of the egg carrier opened

"You may come"

"Oh..." Sonic turned to shadow and gave Shadow a look that said _What Do you think?_

Shadow nodded, as the two angled themselves and jumped towards the door,

Sonic landed inside, and looked around, he noticed that Shadow was not their

"Shadow?" Sonic said as he turned around, eventually finding Shadows imprint on the door "Eggman closed the door..."

On the outside, Shadow fell down, and landed back on the hard ground

"DAMN IT!!" He shouted as he sat up and rubbed his sore face

"**I HAVE NO BUSINESS WITH YOU, BEGONE**" Eggman said through the speaker as the Egg carrier sped off into the sky.

Shadow looked up and cursed Eggman, Then looked around and then noticed something,

"Eggman's Base!, Their must be a ship in there!!!" Shadow said as he sped off too

-------

**INSIDE THE EGG CARRIER**

As Sonic slowly paced through the Egg Carrier (After all he's in no hurry) he wondered what Eggman was up too

"Where are you taking me Eggman?"

"**YOU'LL SEE**"

Sonic could feel the speed the egg carrier was traveling at, He could hop faster than this, He sat against the wall

"This is gonna take awhile" Sonic said as he rested his eyes

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Meet Shadic PART II

**ME: Y Halo Thar**

**Shadic: Speak English Please...**

**Me: I do not owe Sonic The Hedgehog and Dragon Ball, They're owned by Sega and Akira Toriyama**

**Shadic: Thank you, you piece of L33T Speaking trash**

**Me: ...Plagiarist...**

**Shadic: NO!!! that word, It Burns IT BURNS!!!**

**Me:...**

_**PART 3**_

_**---------------**_

**BUMP**

"**AHH!**" Sonic yelled as he bounced up and hit his head on the ceiling, "of all of the..." Sonic said as he rubbed his head

"**WE'RE HERE...**"

"Where exactly?" Sonic asked

"**PLANET RAMANA**" (RA-MANA)

"Ramana?" Sonic asked "Never heard of it"

"As I would expect, right now we are directly in the center of the universe"

All of a sudden the speaker turned off and the electricity turned off as the door slip open.

Sonic leaped out onto the small Rocky planet, It wasn't even Half the size of mobius, In fact it was like Pluto had drifted off and became a wasteland.

"Pretty small Planet"

"That means you have no where to run..."

Sonic looked up onto the top of the Egg Carrier, there was was Eggman standing on top of the roof. Sonic smirked

"I admit it's not a good place to play hide and seek"

Eggman simply boarded his hover chair

"Follow me"

Eggman slowly floated off as Sonic followed. Eventually they arrived in a large wasteland.

"Now..." Eggman said as he pressed a small button on his hover chair.

"Now, What?..." Sonic said before he felt the ground shake "What the"

Suddenly the ground was literately opening up, it didn't make sense, the ground was naturally just folding away, until out of it rose a massive machine. The thing was Humungous!, It was a huge silver robot nearly reaching 100 feet,

"It's...It's" Sonic mumbled in fear

"My Ultimate Machine"

Eggman flew his chair into a compartment and then reappeared in the cockpit,

"I've thought of a wonderful present for you Sonic..."

Sonic got ready for battle...

"Shall I give you **DESPAIR?!**" (Extra Points for whoever can guess where that line is from)

The machine started to move, sonic leaped at it but was swatted away like a fly, as he was flying through the air, the ultimate machine caught him and squeezed him, crushing him

"AHHHHH!" Sonic screamed in pain.

"NO ONE CAN HEAR YOU IN SPACE HEDGEHOG!!!"

Sonic managed to slip out and speed off to a hiding place,

"THERE'S NOWHERE TO RUN HEDGEHOG!!!" Eggman said as his ultimate machine started to take flight

Sonic however was still running,

"_That thing is powerful...I...I don't know if I can beat it"_

Sonic ran for cover behind a mountain,

"Hedgehog..." Eggman said

_"Damn...he's near" _Sonic thought as he began to run again_, _He ran around and aimed for the back

"TAKE THIS EGGMAN!!!" Sonic shouted as literally launched himself at the machine.

Instantly he regretted shouting out his plan, the Machine turned around and it's fist collided with Sonic, smacking him away, then the tip of the machines fingers started glowing and then it fired out 5 small beams, all of them connected, Sonic fell down to the ground almost lifeless, all he could do now was hope for some miracle

Sonic tried to get up but the only thing he could do right now was cough up blood,

Sonic managed to turn his head to see the Machine walking towards him,

"_I Can't give up...The whole world is counting on me_" Sonic thought in his head "_Tails...Knuckles & Sally..." _he thought as mental images of his friends flashed through his mind_. "Amy...Shadow...Hang on please...If I lose then we're all doomed" _

_The Ultimate Machine started to get closer and closer, completely destroying the ground below it_

_"I could really use some help right now_"

"HAHAHA!" Eggman laughed "2 hits and you're practically dead!!! Now Let's just end this, shall we?"

Sonic managed to gain the strength to stand up

"I must have some energy left....I have to fight" Sonic said to himself

The Ultimate Machine got closer and closer brushing past mountains and smashing them in the process

"After many years..." Eggman said as his machine raised it's huge arm and was about to smash it into Sonics' Skull "**IT'S OVER!!!**"

The arm was was lowered and smacked sonic....but there was no screams of pain...or even any cracked ground

"What the?" Eggman said as the machine moved it's fist, it did indeed hit sonic but instead of his skull being bashed in, he caught the machines giant fist

"Sonic..." Eggman said "What's happening?"

Sonic was silent, not only that, but he was....different. His fur was a much darker shade of blue that also covered his mouth and chest. the fur looked almost black to the naked eye. and his eye's were literately empty, all that was there were blank white eye's. His rage had transformed him into something dark...

"**EGGMAN!!!!**" Sonic shouted as he was engulfed in a dark blue aura.

"Where....where did he get this power?!" Eggman asked himself, clearly in fear "E..Enough! NOW YOU DIE!!!"

The machine flung it's fist at sonic, Dark Sonic matched it with his own punch. the two collided. Eggman saw that Sonic hadn't moved an inch. Then he jumped up and dashed right for the center of the machine. he then punched the machine. flinging it backwards. when it fell it cracked the ground underneath. As the machine stood up. Eggman looked at Sonic. there was clearly fear in eggmans eye's

"He...He was already beaten" Eggman said "How....how can this be?!"

Sonic powered up and charged at Eggman's machine and kicked it with massive force. sending him into a far away mountain. Sonic started to charge again. this time punching the cockpit, nearly sending eggman flying out. but the machine was once again sent flying.

"My god....He's mad..." Eggman said to himself "What got into him?"

Sonic flew up into the air and launched his attack

"SONIC WIND!!!"

But instead of one small projectile, he fired several huge sonic winds at Eggman. However he dodged each one of them. however they caused a large collection of smoke. which Sonic dashed through. catching eggman off-gaurd. Sonic once again punched the machine like it was his personal punching bag before landing a hit that, once again sent it flying. this time sonic sped along, following it. However this time the machine landed on it's feet

"Well, Well..." Eggman said as Sonic stopped right in-front of him "you are full of surprises, aren't you hedgehog?...you've even managed to wreck my machine's perfectly good arm..."

Then for some reason. Eggman used his machines other arm to tear off the damaged arm

"What the..." Sonic said, he had finally calmed down and reverted back to his normal form

"CHAOS REGENERATION!" Eggman shouted as the Machines arm suddenly grew back

"How the?!" Sonic shouted

"You didn't even bother to look at the the compartment on my machine's chest"

Sonic then did look

"THE CHAOS EMERALDS!!!" Sonic shouted "So that's where they went..."

"Surprised?...." Eggman asked

"Kind of..."

"Well I think this is gone on long enough, NOW YOU DIE!" Eggman shouted as huge ball of Energy formed over his machine "I'LL DESTROY THIS PLANET AND YOU WITH IT!!!"

"EGGMAN NO!!!" Sonic shouted

"IT'S OVER!!!" Eggman shouted as his machine fired its huge energy blast. All Sonic could do was run. And run he did, as fast as he could, However the planet was not destroyed by the blast, but it had still had some impact. the planet had been reduced to nothing but a burning heap of rubble.

"He's Crazy..." Sonic said "This why he brought me out here, He didn't want to destroy our planet"

"**WHERE ARE YOU HEDGEHOG?!**"

"Damn...He's coming"

Sonic was about to speed off again when he noticed the effect the blast had taken on the planet. It had been reduced to nothing more than a flaming rock.

Sonic had no time to turn around as he heard the machines footsteps coming closer until it was right behind him.

"Oh Crap..."

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH!!!" Eggman shouted. he was about to crush Sonic when something suddenly came in contact with his chest "WHAT?!"

It was a small round one man pod (Just Imagine a Saiyan Pod with an Eggman logo on it).

The Impact has sent the machine flying. sending it so far that it smacked into the Egg Carrier, nearly knocking it off the Cliff it was parked on.

The Pod fell down to the ground. As it opened, Sonic looked carefully at who exited it "SHADOW?!"

"Surprised?" Shadow said as she stepped out

"Yeah...How'd you get here?" Sonic asked

"After Eggman politely shut the door in my face, I spotted his base. I ran up and tried to find a way to follow you guys. I Knew for a fact he was up to something"

"You got that right"

"I looked around Eggmans base and found a pod, but by the time I had left the planet I had lost sight of both of you. I wondered around until I saw a small explosion on a planet"

"Probably from the blast Eggman did"

"So I found you, just in time too"

"Yeah" Sonic chuckled

"Well now we have some time" Shadow said "I'll give him all I've got"

Sonic then remembered something, he pulled out the potara Earrings

"_I Know it's Permeant...But it's the Only way we can win_"

Shadow was about to dash off when Sonic put his hand on his shoulder

"Huh?"

"Hey Shadow"

"What?"

"There's Only one way we're Gonna beat this thing..."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Incase anyone is confused, The Prequel Two-parter ends where The first chapter starts


	4. Welcome Back

**Me: Hey folks, we have a special guest here today**

**Vegito: Hey**

**Shadic: Who's He?!**

**Vegito: Who's He?!, You're ripping me off!..PLAGIARIST!**

**Shadic: No one calls me that and gets away with it!**

**Me: Uh...I've been calling you that for the past 2 chapters**

**Shadic: Quiet you**

**Vegito: FINAL KAMEHAMEHA!**

**Shadic: CHAOS WIND!**

**Me: (Really fast) I DON'T OWN SONIC OR DRAGON BALL!!! (Ducks)**

**--------**

_**BACK WITH SHADIC ON THE MYSTERIOUS PLANET**_

Shadic was getting ready to leave the planet

"Thanks again guys" Shadic said as he stepped into his pod

The aliens that Shadic met were thankfully a peaceful race, They had healed him up and fixed his pod.

The Aliens waved goodbye as Shadic took off

"**SET COORDINATES**" The computer voice asked

"Mobius" Shadic said

"**MOBIUS. COORDINATES X134, U796, DISTANCE: 4063 Miles, APPROX TIME: 3 Hours**"

As the ship blasted off into the cosmos, Shadic realized something

"How am I gonna explain this to the others?"

Shadic put his head in his hands trying to think of a way. Already an hour had passed and he still hadn't thought of a way to tell his friends.

"This is harder than I thought"

Then Shadic noticed a radio in his pod.

"I Better contact Rotor, What was his frequency again?" Shadic tried to think, thankfully he had both Sonic and Shadows' memories as they both knew Rotors frequency "Okay, I think it was 140:86"

Shadic fine tuned the radio

**BACK ON MOBIUS**

Rotor was in his lab, all alone, doing his usual work when his radio bleeped

"Who could that be?" He asked himself

He picked up

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rotor, it's me"

"Sonic?" Rotor asked

"Oh right that, Sonic and Shadow fused using the potara earrings"

"WHAT?!" Rotor shouted "But..But it's permanent!"

"They were well aware of that"

"So who are you..."

"Shadic"

No response came from Rotor

"**HEY!**" Shadic shouted

"Oh Sorry...it's just...Shadic?...Is that the best you could come up with?"

"Hey, I was pressed for time"

"So what did you call for?"

"Well...can you break the news to everyone that we fused"

"WHAT?!" Rotor shouted "NO WAY! WHY ME?!"

"Fine...I'll do it, I could get a little thanks for destroying Eggman you know"

"Wait, WHAT?!" Rotor shouted

"What? I destroyed Eggman, big deal. the guy was pathetic anyway"

"Sonic...I mean Shadic, We've been trying to take Eggman out for nearly 15 years and you took him out TODAY?!"

"Yeah...Look I'm neither Sonic nor Shadow so I don't know all of the details, All I knew is that he was evil, so I killed him"

"You make it sound like it was nothing" Rotor laughed

"Yeah, whatever" Shadic shrugged as he sat back, Shadows' personality was clearly dominating at this point

"Where are you now?" Rotor asked

"Somewhere in space, I dunno, I'm about an hour away from Mobius anyway"

"Where were you anyway" Rotor asked

"Planet Ramana or whatever it's called, Eggman tried to blow it up with me on it"

"So the whole Egg carrier thing was a diversion? I shoulda known"

"Well you didn't. Look just get the gang around so I can explain to them, I don't do home visits" Shadic said before he turned off his radio

"Sure!" Rotor said even though he knew there was no one on the other end. Rotor ran outside "Hey Guys!"

**1 HOUR LATER**

Shadic passed the clouds and was heading straight for the ground. he could see where he was going to land. then he saw what looked like people. He sighed as he slapped his forehead

"Next comes the hardest part of the job" he sighed.

"Here they come!" Tails said with excitement

It didn't help that everyone was there. Sonic parents, The Acorn family and all of there friends. All there waiting for their two saviors, boy we they in for a surprise.

Shadic closed his eyes, he couldn't bear it, this was going to be awkward...

"They're here!" Mina shouted.

"My Little Hero" Sonics' mother, Bernadette said

Rotor decided ease the tension

"Guys" He said getting there attention "Listen, To defeat Eggman Sonic and Shadow fused"

"Fused?" Sally said as she turned around

"Fused?" Bernadette asked "What do you mean?"

"They used Fusion, Potara Fusion..."

"Potara?!" Tails burst out "You mean the Earrings I found?"

At that very moment the pod landed catching everyone offgaurd

"W...What do you mean?" Mina stuttered towards Rotor as the pod opened up and foot stepped out

"They're one person now..." Rotor said as Shadic finally stepped out of the pod

No one believed it, No one wanted to be believe it but right there, in front of there eyes was the combination of the Blue Blur _Sonic the Hedgehog _and The rebellious Anti-Hero _Shadow The Hedgehog_, Shadic...


End file.
